


Partners (In Red and White)

by sniperscythes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby isn't always as carefree as people like to think - (A 'missing scene' after Ruby and Weiss meet Winter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners (In Red and White)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost 6 months since I last wrote anything, and for that I apologise. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so this one's kinda short.

 

Weiss found Ruby in their dorm room, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Don’t you have, I don’t know, training to be doing?” Ruby didn’t even blink at the comment, remaining silent. She was lying on top of her covers, hands resting on her stomach. Her cloak and boots were strewn at the foot of the bed, but other than that Ruby was full clothed. Suddenly filled with worry, Weiss pulled a chair from the corner, dragging it to the edge of the bunk bed. Standing on it, she leant against the top bunk and glared at her teammate.

“Ruby. Tell me what the problem is.” Weiss was beginning to think Ruby had fallen asleep, when the red head tilted to face away from the Schnee. She muttered something.

“What? Ruby, I cannot help if I cannot hear the issue.”

“Am I…really so underwhelming? Is that what you think of me?” Ruby turned to face Weiss, curling in on herself as she did. Weiss could see barely-dry tear tracks on her face, and recoiled as though she’d been slapped. 

“What- Ruby, no, of course I don’t. If you were a bad leader we wouldn’t have even made it through to doubles.” The younger girl flinched at the tone, and Weiss wanted to reach out and comfort her - even if it would make things worse. She shifted her feet on the chair, and spoke softly, head resting on her arms.

“The last time I wrote to her was way before the expedition with Oobleck. Honestly, it would’ve been more accurate if she’d scolded me for not writing for so long. And that expedition… it showed me something in you that I hadn’t expected. It showed me that Ozpin maybe wasn’t so insane to let you in here two years early, that Yang wasn’t so stupid to trust you around Grimm alone. Now that I’ve seen your uncle as well, I can tell you were born to be a hunter.”

Ruby glanced up, meeting Weiss’ eyes. She smiled, albeit a small one, but it made Weiss brave enough to reach out and grasp Ruby’s hand.

“I love my sister, Ruby, just as you love yours, but Winter expects me to either join her, or fight solo after I graduate. She wants me to be the very best in my own right, rather than relying on anyone else, and, because of that, anyone she sees as inferior to her standards is a disappointment. Do you understand?” Ruby nodded, gripping Weiss’ fingers tighter for a second. She coughed, clearing her throat, before rasping,

“We probably shouldn’t introduce her to team SSSN then.” 

Weiss froze for a moment, before laughing. Ruby grinned in response, before tugging on Weiss’ hand. Weiss took the hint, pushing herself onto the bed, nudging her shoes off before curling up next to her teammate. As the smaller girl fell into sleep, Weiss whispered into her shoulder.

“You’re never going to disappoint me, Ruby Rose, even if you are such a dolt.” Smiling, she settled into sleep as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me over at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
